


First Night

by quaphren



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Guilt, I do not like Spearow, Mention of Spearow attack, Neither does Selene, You fall off a bridge, but very light guilt, let me react to that please, like when you don't play pokemon a lot and then you go back, mention of falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaphren/pseuds/quaphren
Summary: Selene knew that Rowlet was the choice for her. It was just hard getting past the fact that he was a small bird (a "sweet lil' birb," she remembered telling her mom when she first got home) that looked so much like the ones that nearly killed her earlier in the day. She was being dramatic for sure--they didn't look anything alike aside from the wings, beak, and talons--but it was enough that she just couldn't bear him once everything was done.





	First Night

Selene had let out Rowlet as soon as she got home for the night. Her mom had been ecstatic, Meowth a little less so, but it seemed that the new Pokemon was fitting right in.

If only he would stop pecking at her door, begging to be let in.

“Just stay out there for the night,” Selene gently called. Her mom was asleep in the next room over. “Mom usually leaves her door open for Meowth, so you can go there if you want. None of us will mind.”

It was unfair and left a horrible feeling in her gut, but she didn’t think that she would be able to sleep if Rowlet was in the same room as her. When she picked out her Pokémon, her very first one ever aside from Meowth, she thought that she could get over it. Rowlet was round and green and let out a soft hoot whenever he looked at her instead of a horrible screech. Still, the Pokemon had a beak and wings and talons, and it all brought back the memories from just a handful of hours before.

Rowlet wasn’t a flock of Spearow, though. It would take some time before she would get completely over her fear, but if she wasn’t confident then she would have chosen the Litten or Popplio. Though, based on her encounter with Hau earlier, she guessed that it was a good thing that she hadn’t chosen Litten. She could have faced off against Rowlet instead of with, and the thought of being attacked by another creature with wings, even behind the protection of her own Pokemon, was frightening.

Selene slid out from under her covers as the pecking at her door continued. She tried moving her Ditto pillow in front of the door to muffle the sound, but all that did was give her the blank eyes of a Ditto as her sole companion from even closer to her bed than before.

“Please just go away,” she pleaded. The pecking stopped. “I was nearly killed by some Spearow today and, and,” she stopped to take a breath, “and I don’t think that I can sleep with you in the room quite yet. I don’t want to keep you in the Poke Ball either, though.”

A soft hoot came from the other side of the door and the image of Rowlet innocently turning his head got in her mind. Another hoot and the flutter of his wings sounded before Selene made herself continue.

“You can stay in front of my door, I guess, and we’ll go out once it’s morning, but I just, just, just,” she stopped to take a breath again.

Rowlet cooed and she almost sensed the intentions behind it. _Take your time. Breathe._

She did, taking longer than she would have liked to admit trying to catch her breath and train of thought. She could distantly hear the cries of the Spearow, but it was muffled under the sound of her own heartbeat and the Ratatta playing in the grass outside the house.

“I just can’t let you in here tonight. Please understand that.”

She waited for a response. Nothing happened aside from the noises outside and soft sounds of her mom snoring through the wall. Selene stood and walked toward her bed, guilt heavy in her stomach. Her throat felt tight, like she couldn’t swallow, but she knew that it would pass. It was just nerves. Nerves at the day she had had, nerves at the days that were yet to come. Nerves at leaving her new friend outside while she was nestled in a cocoon of her own creation.

As she laid her head down on the pillow, she heard another soft coo and then a few clicks of talons as Rowlet, hopefully, settled down outside her room. She smiled and turned to where she was facing the door.

Right before sleeping, she whispered, “Thanks for understanding, buddy,” and hoped that he would keep away whatever dreams held Spearow and heights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, and it is so much shorter than I'd like, but it is out there now. I'm replaying Sun and hope to continue with Selene as I play, maybe increase my writing skill as I do. Comments of any sort are greatly appreciated. Hopefully I'll get another one of these out to make a series of some sort.


End file.
